


Yuanfen

by subcircus



Category: Firefly, Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda has been friends with Inara since teaching the young girl how to be a Companion. Now she must decide whether to reveal her biggest secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuanfen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myystic (neoinean)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoinean/gifts).



> Warning for temporary character death.
> 
> It is hard to write a Firefly crossover without setting it in the future, but this is still a story about Amanda so I hope people forgive me if this isn't entirely in the Highlander universe.
> 
> Thank you to my beta, you know who you are.

Amanda signed off the wave and smiled. It would be good to see Inara again; her favourite pupil was always welcome at her training house. 

Amanda had been on Sihnon for nearly thirty years now; modern beauty and anti-aging tech allowing her to stay in one place for such a prolonged period without question. She was happy here, training young women in the subtle arts of the courtesan, passing on 1500 years of wisdom.

She taught them the arts of ancient Earth-That-Was Geisha, producing some of the finest and most respected companions in the ‘verse and Inara had been one of the best she’d ever taught. Inara was an apt pupil, excelling in the fan dances, tea ceremony and musical instruments that would entertain her clientele, but also she showed a natural talent for the subtle skills of the Grifter that a good companion needed to manipulate men into doing what she wanted, all the while thinking it was their idea.

She had been sad to see her leave Sihnon, and she had been concerned by the company Inara was keeping. Not because they were of dubious legal status; most former Browncoats had to live outside the law, and she wasn't exactly a model of innocence. The cause of her concern was that Captain Reynolds seemed to end up in dangerous 'misunderstandings' on a frequent basis and that meant Inara was in danger and so far from home. 

Amanda took a diamond necklace from her drawer, held it to the light and sighed. It was pretty enough and would make a nice addition to her rainy day jewellery, but it had been too easy to acquire. She missed the thrill of working out how to get around new technology, or the challenge of a long con. These days security meant faceless tech that Blue Sun were so convinced was perfect they hadn’t upgraded it in thirty years. Once you’d cracked one biometric nano-imaging lock you’d cracked them all. 

Maybe it was finally time to go straight.

Amanda shook the traitorous thought from her head. If she was tired of thieving, she was tired of living and she was definitely not done with that yet. But perhaps a small hiatus was in order; perhaps she could go look up Duncan or Nick. Richie was always entertaining company and she’d not seen him since before the war. Or perhaps, when Inara left, she would see if there was room for another Companion on that tub Reynolds called a ship. Yes, it was time to move on, start afresh. When Inara left aboard that flying heap of rust, perhaps Amanda would too. 

*_*

"I hardly believed it when I saw you on the wave, but you don't look a day older!" Those were the first words out of Inara's mouth when they met, confirming Amanda's instinct that it was time to leave Sihnon.

Amanda kissed Inara's cheek and smiled.

"You don't have to flatter me, mei mei," she replied. "I'm sure I have more lines than when we last met."

"Laughter lines, maybe," Inara demurred before she reciprocated the kiss. "It has been too long."

Amanda guided her to a couch and once they were both seated she began to pour tea from the service that was already laid out on the table.

"I miss you when you are whizzing around in that tin can Reynolds calls a ship. I do wish you would reconsider my offer to become my atotori."

"Okasan, you honour me but I am happy where I am. The nomadic life suits me," she replied.

"More like the company. Has Captain Reynolds finally discovered the courage to kiss you?" Amanda asked, a sly twinkle in her eye.

Inara laughed, the delicate, polite laugh of one trained how to act in any company. 

"He is still as reticent and obstinate as the day I met him," she replied with a smile. "He did come close to it, once."

They drank their tea in amicable silence, simply relishing being in each other's company once more, then chatted about inconsequential things; the latest batch of trainee companions, how much more expensive fashion on the Core worlds was this year, and other such gentle conversation.

Eventually it was growing dark and Amanda suggested they dine together. As they stood to leave for the restaurant, Inara swayed and stumbled. Concerned, Amanda grabbed her arm to steady her.

"The meds aren't working," she said. It was a statement, not a question, but Inara shook her head in answer anyway.

"The doctor on Persephone said three months, if I'm lucky."

"Aiyah," Amanda muttered "Why didn't you tell me, mei mei?"

She guided Inara back to the settee and sat her down. Inara smiled weakly and put her hand over Amanda's.

"I wanted a little while longer to feel as though everything was normal."

Inara had told Amanda about her illness several years ago; it was a genetic condition that had doctors stumped. She had tried various treatments, but none had been successful over the years. The last batch had seemed to lessen the symptoms and they had been hopeful, but it seemed fate was yet again to be cruel.

This left Amanda in a dilemma as there was something she had never told Inara; she had never revealed her Immortality, nor the fact that Inara had the potential to be one too. The disease was a mystery to her as she had always believed that Immortals couldn't get terminal illnesses, even when they were still mortal; perhaps there had been people, but they had simply died before anyone ever knew of their Immortality. whatever the case, there was no debating the point that Inara was a potential Immortal and she was slowly dying of a disease that would kill her permanently if left to run its course.

She would not take matters into her own hands; she had learned that lesson with Nick. But should she tell her? She had hoped that Inara might have met an accident while travelling with Reynolds, although there was always the worry she would revive before Amanda could get to her, that was a small price to risk for her mei mei. But nothing had occurred and now time was running out.

That evening as they lay side by side on the divan, Amanda resolved to speak to Inara the next day.

*_*

"Does it ever scare you?" Amanda asked as they watched a rabbit, or at least what people called a rabbit these days, play in her garden.

"Sometimes. If I think about it too much."

"So you would want more time, if you could have it," she said and regretted it almost immediately. What a stupid question. But Inara was unflappable as ever and simply smiled.

"That is why I've been trying these treatments. They are not exactly fun," she replied. Amanda smiled sheepishly.

"I meant... What if some legends were true, what if you could live forever?"

Inara thought about it for a while before answering. It was still and quiet in the garden, the only noise the rustling of trees and the playing of water in the fountain.

"I don't think so. Immortality in those stories always has some kind of price."

"Price?" Amanda asked.

"Vampires had to kill to live, for example," Inara replied.

"Well, there were other ways to live forever," Amanda began but Inara shook her head.

"There is always a price. If not as obvious as that, then something more subtle, like watching everyone you care about age and die."

"Not necessarily everyone," Amanda countered. 

"It is not something I would choose. And I would rather use what time I have well than chase myths," Inara replied.

Amanda nodded and gazed out across the garden, deep in thought. She would not tell Inara, and she would not force matters. She would still leave Sihnon and travel with Reynolds' crew a spell and perhaps fate would play another hand. She wasn't ready to give up on her mei mei just yet.

*_*

It had been three weeks before Amanda volunteered to help out on a job. Reynolds was surprised and not a little suspicious since she was new on board. Once Inara vouched for her, Reynolds seemed satisfied that Amanda wasn't a double-cross, or an Alliance plant, or both. Both Reynolds and Amanda were surprised when Inara volunteered to come too.

"I'll be a good distraction," she explained.

"I ain't responsible for you two, can't be worrying about you while we're down there," Reynolds warned.

"That's shiny Captain, we can take care of ourselves," Amanda replied. He glowered at her for a moment before leaving the galley. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she added to Inara.

"If there is one thing I have learned from you this year, it's that you can't be a Companion forever. Life is for living, so I intend to live what I have left."

*_*

At first the job went smoothly; Amanda and Inara flirted with the mine owner, taking the proximity as opportunity to remove the key he always kept around his neck in a display of very fine pickpocketing. Amanda was pleased to see she still had the touch after all those years.

Inara then took him to his chamber while Amanda passed the key to Reynolds for him and his crew to go and alleviate the strong room of its contents.

Amanda waited fifteen minutes as agreed and then entered the chamber to make her excuses and take Inara away. Unfortunately that was when things turned to go-se. There must have been some kind of secondary alarm system they were unaware of as sirens started sounding throughout the complex and a dozen armed goons started running toward the mine office. The owner grabbed for the key at his neck and, realising it wasn't there, pulled a derringer from Buddha only knew where and pointed it at Inara.

"You jien huo. Nobody steals from me."

"Hey, ugly, you couldn't have paid enough money in the verse to make it worth bedding you. We were simply taking our remuneration," Amanda taunted hoping to distract him. 

It worked and he was now pointing the gun at her.

"Let's face it, darling, a little peashooter like that is hardly going to impress a girl," she said with a smile. The owner's face began to go red as he grew more apoplectic with rage.

"Oh I'm going to take great pleasure in breaking you two," he replied in what was practically a snarl. 

Inara chose that moment to try and knock the gun from his hand, however his grip was too strong and instead he hit her across the face, sending her tumbling back onto the bed. Before Amanda could do anything, he turned to face Inara and fired.

Such a small calibre gun shouldn't have done much damage, but this one had clearly been modified as the bullet tore a hole in Inara's chest.

"No!" Amanda cried out. 

The man was distracted, stunned even, clearly he'd never actually shot anyone before, so Amanda grabbed a chair and smashed it over the hundan's head. She went to the bed and positioned herself so she could cradle Inara's head in her lap and stroke her hair.

"This isn't the end," she said.

"It's ok, it's better this way. Bai shi xiu lai tong chuan du, qian zai xiu de gong zhen mian"Inara said and smiled weakly.

Amanda shook her head, confused, and a tear rolled down her face. Inara reached up and wiped the tear away with her thumb, her smile becoming stronger.

"I know bao bei. I would not have chosen this path, but fate had a different journey planned."

Amanda was stunned as she realised what Inara meant.

"You knew?"

"An old friend told me about Immortals. It explained a lot about you. And our conversation in the garden that day..." Inara was interrupted by a coughing fit that brought blood from her mouth. 

"You put two and two together," Amanda supplied. She chuckled and stroked Inara's hair from her face. Inara gasped once more and then stopped breathing.

Amanda leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you soon mei mei."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> mei mei - little sister  
> Aiyah - Hell!  
> jien huo - cheap floozies  
> hundan - bastard  
> bao bei - darling/beloved/sweetheart  
> bai shi xiu lai tong chuan du, qian zai xiu de gong zhen mian - Literally: It takes hundreds of rebirths to bring two persons to ride in the same boat; it takes a thousand eons to bring two persons to share the same pillow. This goes to show just how precious yuánfèn is.  
> atotori - Japanese term for the heir of Geisha okasan  
> Okasan - owner and house mother of a Geisha house, or okiya
> 
> A/N: Yuanfen is a Buddhist-related Chinese concept about predetermined paths that lead us to relationships, sometimes over many lifetimes. For a better explanation see Wikipedia.


End file.
